New New York
New New York is the fourteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and second episode overall. It premiered on April 1, 2014. This episode was written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Sanaa Hamri. Plot Songs *New New York, an EP accompanying the episode, was released April 1, 2014. Unreleased Songs *'Glitter Rock Vampire', an original song sung by Blaine Anderson and Elliott Gilbert. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Michael Lerner as Sidney *Nicholas Kadi as Alain Marceau *Riley Voelkel as Sam *Charles Melton as Gavin Co-Stars *Genson Blimline as Man on Crutches *Ric Stoneback as Angry New Yorker *Manos Gavras as Dmitri Uncredited *Aiden Arrows as Guitar store clerk *Marc Sarfati as New York resident *Will Sherrod as NYADA student Absent Cast Members *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *The episode received a 0.9, which ties the series' low, and was watched by 2.59 million viewers. Source *This is the first episode of the series to not have any scenes in McKinley High School. **It's also the first to take place exclusively in New York. *This episode features the fewest number of present main cast members, with only five. **This is the first episode in which Marley, Ryder, and Jake are absent since their introduction. Gallery Tumblr n0p1zdllkm1qe476yo1 500.jpg Aidenarrows.jpg 66bd3564904a11e382a412f3be713f7b_8.jpg 14-1.jpg 14-3.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo3_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzdfXVqP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0hkd502RP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|in the loft tumblr_n0n9q9JmWN1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0mqjhXEhM1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0nxt9DSL31r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0o3ygPW8K1qe476yo2_1280.jpg asdfsad.png Chord new hair cut.png tumblr_n0ytulwBL01r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Shooting glee.jpg NNY script.jpg New recurring character.png Rawr Chord!.jpg Bgy-BdzCIAAT3ZV.jpg Wheelchair.jpg Ny backpack.jpg tumblr_n19gumL05l1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19jl3ZZKo1rojy6eo2_250.png tumblr_n19jl3ZZKo1rojy6eo3_250.png tumblr_n19k64fU9Z1rojy6eo1_250.png tumblr_n19l53z7vh1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19kav6X901ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_n19l53z7vh1rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_n19k64fU9Z1rojy6eo3_250.png tumblr_n2dq5iLRhn1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dq33o7Od1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2dq818kqC1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dqkeVDxR1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dqmoLL3T1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dqzzCuJ11r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Bestdayblam4.gif Bestdayblam3.gif Tumblr n2durcKaEz1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo4 250.png Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo3 250.png Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo2 250.png Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo1 250.png Bestdayblam2.gif Bestdayblam1.gif Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o4 250.jpg Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o3 250.jpg Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o1 250.jpg Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o2 250.jpg Tumblr n2du9yJVzj1qcs1nao1 500.jpg Tumblr n2dpa2C7bu1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr n2dr0rP6b71r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2dqwooFWv1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2dq4xFanA1r4gxc3o1 400.jpg Tumblr n2dq1wjo601r4gxc3o1 500.jpg NNY BTS (1).jpg NNY BTS (2).jpg NNY BTS (3).jpg NNY BTS (4).jpg NNY BTS (5).jpg NNY BTS (6).jpg NNY BTS (7).jpg NNY BTS (8).jpg NNY BTS (9).jpg NNY BTS (10).jpg NNY BTS (11).jpg NNY BTS (12).jpg NNY BTS (13).jpg NNY BTS (14).jpg NNY BTS (15).jpg NNY BTS (16).jpg NNY BTS (17).jpg NNY BTS (18).jpg NNY BTS (19).jpg NNY BTS (20).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (1).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (1).png NNY Rachel BTS (2).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (2).png NNY Rachel BTS (3).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (3).png NNY Rachel BTS (4).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (4).png NNY Rachel BTS (5).jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n2ef0vKNYn1qayexuo2 250.jpg Tumblr n2ef0vKNYn1qayexuo1 250.jpg Tumblr n2edmk7cPt1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2eb4oq8Fl1qayexuo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2eb4oq8Fl1qayexuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2ebreKMBf1s2t81bo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2e5viWk8w1ss66eco1 500.png Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o1 250.jpg sartie 2.jpg sartie.jpg Chord 3:14.jpg Darren, Chris, Chord and Kevin.jpg Plus kurt.jpg Blamartie.jpg Downtown boys!.jpg dt boys.jpg DT1.jpg DT2.jpg DT3.png DT4.jpg Klaine decide on a 3some!.jpg DT5.jpg DT6.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o7_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o9_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png I'd ride with him!.jpg Puppy Berry.jpg downtown permit.jpg Tumblr n2hir1pqrs1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2hir1pqrs1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2hie4mttQ1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2hhmowNrr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Artchel 3:15.jpg Grand Central Station.jpg DT7.jpg DT8.jpg Subway dancer 1.jpg subway dancer 2.jpg subway 3.jpg brooke subway.jpg subway dancer 4.jpg DT9.jpg FG poster 1.jpg FG poster 2.jpg fg marquee.jpg Bi25MLaIEAIPap0.jpg Fake cab.jpg theater front.jpg Rachel gets her Dmitri.jpg possibly?.jpg People 1?.jpg People 2?.jpg People 3?.jpg nny stills (1).jpg nny stills (2).jpg nny stills (3).jpg nny stills (4).jpg nny stills (5).jpg Meet the Anderberry's.jpg Yeah, Lea thinks he's hot too!.jpg Boys admire car.jpg 3-16 Daily News.jpg Blam in the news 3-14.jpg Blam news 2.jpg entering.jpg yellow smiles.jpg black hat: coat.jpg 51PE9iOer+L._SL500_AA280_.jpg pony tail.jpg 14 Klainchel.jpg tumblr_n30r8va4Oh1tvelxmo1_500kl1.gif tumblr_n30r8va4Oh1tvelxmo2_500kl2.gif tumblr_n30r8va4Oh1tvelxmo3_500kl3.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo4_500g1.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo5_500g2.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo2_500g3.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo3_500g4.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo1_500g5.gif tumblr_n30rp5OCo51qaxxelo1_500g6.gif tumblr_n30rp5OCo51qaxxelo2_500g7.gif tumblr_n30sb9Mda81sd5847o1_250S1.gif tumblr_n30sb9Mda81sd5847o2_250S2.gif tumblr_n30sb9Mda81sd5847o3_250S3.gif tumblr_n30sb9Mda81sd5847o4_250S4.gif NNY Stills 2 (1).jpg NNY Stills 2 (2).jpg NNY Stills 2 (3).jpg NNY Stills 2 (4).jpg Tumblr n361toC5jA1qjac5so2 250.gif Tumblr n361toC5jA1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr n36um6xp0N1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n36umkppSS1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n36ul1JEAV1qg49w0o2 500.jpg Mercedes flafllla.jpg Mercedes sanklmf.jpg samcedes sam mercedes stil nny.jpg tumblr_n362qkDUIi1ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n362qkDUIi1ql1znmo1_r3_250.gif tumblr_n362qkDUIi1ql1znmo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n362qkDUIi1ql1znmo3_r2_250.gif Tumblr n3csqasdWH1rka5yqo1 500.jpg huh!.gif Tumblr n3cxandfUL1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr n3cthttSYM1r0rx8mo1 500.jpg Tumblr n3cthttSYM1r0rx8mo2 500.jpg NY Mercedes.jpg Chord's hairstylist.png grimace.jpg tumblr_n3dngyKCWB1qa3ptgo1_500 KLAINE.jpg tumblr_n3c6vzM2TA1qbdepdo1_500.jpg TAXI2.gif TAXI.gif Samcedeswaxlips.gif Samcedesfacepalm.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao8 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao7 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao6 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao5 250.gif Shutup3.gif Shut.up2.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Shutup1.gif Tumblr n3dsmbzZMD1qhmawdo1 500.gif Tumblr n3dsmbzZMD1qhmawdo2 500.gif Tumblr n3ds76CoPU1qkl129o1 250.gif Tumblr n3ds76CoPU1qkl129o2 250.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco1 r1 250k3.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco3 r1 250k2.gif Tumblr n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco1 r1 250K5.gif Tumblr n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco3 r2 250K3.gif Tumblr n3ebk2IwLT1qeb7qjo9 r1 250BLEE6.gif Tumblr n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco5 r1 250K2.gif Tumblr n3ebk2IwLT1qeb7qjo4 r1 250BLEE4.gif Tumblr n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco6 r1 250K1.gif Tumblr n3dxyuT5Xm1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr n3dxyuT5Xm1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr n3ebk2IwLT1qeb7qjo3 250BLEE3.gif Tumblr n3ebk2IwLT1qeb7qjo5 r1 250BLEE2.gif Tumblr n3eilkLQMc1qeb7qjo4 r1 250NNY5.gif Tumblr n3ee8f9eZG1tp7vbio8 250blaine8.gif Tumblr n3eh2y9h021syb2k7o3 r1 250rachel6.gif Tumblr n3ee8f9eZG1tp7vbio7 250blaine7.gif Tumblr n3ee8f9eZG1tp7vbio6 250blaine6.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo1_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo2_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo3_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo4_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo5_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo6_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo7_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo8_250.gif Tumblr n3dr0b18hE1swlefro1 250.gif tumblr_n3dr0b18hE1swlefro2_250.gif tumblr_n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo6 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo5 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo3 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo1 250.gif tumblr_n3dsj9VWn81qcy3j9o1_250.gif tumblr_n3dsj9VWn81qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_n3dsj9VWn81qcy3j9o2_250.gif tumblr_n3dsj9VWn81qcy3j9o4_250.gif Tumblr n3dw8lQJ921qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr n3dw8lQJ921qfgg1ao1 250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_n3du9qUuNh1rntwyro6_250k2.gif tumblr_n3du9qUuNh1rntwyro8_250k3.gif tumblr_n3du9qUuNh1rntwyro3_250k4.gif tumblr_n3drejUkb81rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_n3drejUkb81rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_n3drejUkb81rlylr1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3drejUkb81rlylr1o4_250.gif Tumblr n3e28ypxxw1r295ako3 r3 250.gif Tumblr n3e28ypxxw1r295ako2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3e28ypxxw1r295ako4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3e28ypxxw1r295ako1 250.gif tumblr_n3drz2abFU1rlylr1o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_n3drz2abFU1rlylr1o1_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention